I'm always here for you
by candyflossblue
Summary: Full of Folive one shots! Enjoy!


**Hey! Yeah, I decided to start a story of one shots because I'm finding it difficult to keep a story line going for quite a while. But I'll try to continue with 'Folive never ending' as long as I can. I'm still deciding whether I should stop that story and start a new Folive story, but with a supernatural twist. Let me know in the reviews of what you think I should do! Or PM if you prefer. Thanks guys. Oh and I've come up with a younger sister for Fletcher in these one shots to try and make it more interesting.**

**I do not own A.N.T Farm or the characters Fletcher Quimby and Olive Doyle.**

Chapter 1: Holiday

FLETCHERS POV:

I zip up my blue suitcase after I put the last of my clothes in. It took about 10 minutes to zip it up, I tried everything. I sat on it, I even got my 11 year old sister to try and help. But, I managed to do it. And yeah I know what you're thinking... I'm a boy, why is my suitcase so full? Well I packed pretty much half of my art supplies, including my travel easel. I'm not a dork okay. I'm just, well equipped.

Finally after my suitcase closes, I sigh with relief and collapse on my bed. I take out my phone from the back pocket of my red skinny jeans. Swiftly, I check if Olive had texted me back, we had been together for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier. But now I was going to go on holiday to London for 4 weeks. The longest me and Olive have been apart is a weekend. So this is going to be hard. London and L.A are quite far. I look at my texts and I grin as I see Olive had texted me.

_~I can't believe you're going on holiday in the next 4 hours and you haven't even packed! You're so unorganised Fletch ;) _Olive xx~

~_Chill, I just finished! We'll pick you up in 2 hours ok? Then we will go to the airport. You sure you still wanna come? Fletch xxx~_

_~Um yeah! I do want to say goodbye to my boyfriend! Olive xxx~_

_~Okay okay, just checking ;) you sure you're still taking the bus home? It will probably be a bit dark, our flight is at 9pm. Fletch xxx~_

_~Fletcher! You worry too much, worry about what sun cream you're gonna use. Not me, I'll be fine. Olive xxx~ _

_~Ok well we'll be over at 7, talk later. Bye! Fletch xxxxx~_

_~Okay, bye! Olive xxxxx~_

As soon as Olive sent her reply, my door opened quickly. I jumped in surprise, looked up and groaned.

"Skye! Don't you ever knock?!" I frown at my little sister, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"WE'RE GOING ON HOLIDAY!" Skye shouts loudly. Very loudly. She runs at my bed, landing on it perfectly. She started jumping up and down which made my bed creak very annoyingly.

"Get out my room Skye..." I sigh heavily. She stops jumping and lies down next to me.

"Why do you always have to be so grumpy? Just because you're 15 doesn't mean you can't play with me." She moaned.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." I sit up, and Skye does the same. Copying my every move.

"Is it Olive? Are you going to miss her? Is she still coming to the airport?" Skye questions without breaths.

"Yes, yes and yes." I say in monotone.

"Oh." Skye sighs and hugs her knees, her straight, long light brown hair running down her back.

I give her such a hard time, I kind of feel bad. Suddenly I grin and begin tickling her. She laughs uncontrollably and screams happily. I could hear my mum laughing from the kitchen.

"Okay my little monsters, it's dinner time. You better get your butts in here in the next 10 seconds otherwise I'll get your dad to eat your dessert!" My mum laughs.

"I'm very hungry, just so you know!" My dad plays along.

My sister gallops off my bed and runs into the kitchen. For a slim little girl, she ate A LOT. But she did work it off, she was a dancer. She is hopefully going to join in my school, Z-Tech Prodigy school as a dance prodigy. I make my way to the kitchen to my crazy family.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

We just pulled up at Olive's house, she was jogging over to our car, grinning when she saw me. I moved over so she would fit in. Olive got in and closed our car door.

"Hey!" She grinned.

"Hey Olive!" I returned the smile and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Eww! Mum can we swap seats? I don't want to be near them when they share saliva!" Skye complains. Everyone in the car laughs.

"Seat belts guys." my dad says as we start to drive away.

The whole journey, mine and Olive's hands were entangled together tightly. I was going to miss her so much. She rested her head on my shoulder, while she looked out the window. I was completely relaxed but then Olive spoke suddenly.

"Oh look, the museum of natural history!"

* * *

After we had arrived at the airport we tried to find our gate, dragging our suitcases for what seemed like miles. However me and Olive remained attached. We finally got to our gate. Gate 44. Skye was ecstatic, she couldn't keep still. She had never been to England before. I had been before she was born when I was about 3, mum and dad wanted to take me to horse world.

We all had drinks and some snacks, and we were all talking about random things, that was my family, random. I stared at Olive, she was laughing and smiling. She was beautiful. She was my girlfriend. I couldn't begin to think how lucky I was. All of a sudden we heard a call out for our flight.

_"Everyone who is boarding on Gate 44, one way to London, England. This is a 10 minute warning till take off."_

"Lets get on early so we can relax." My dad says, sighing.

We all walk to the gate, there was a window right next to it. You could see the plane clearly. Me and Olive stop dead in front of the gate, without realising.

"Um, I'll see you in a second. Save my seat okay?" I call to my family.

"Sure! Bye Olive!" They all say in unison.

"Bye! Have fun!" Olive replies with a sweet smile.

I pull Olive aside to the gate and pull her closer by her waist. Our lips slowly connect, this was our last kiss for 4 weeks. I was savouring every bit of it. It lasted for about 20 seconds but even that was too short. We pulled away reluctantly and I stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I miss you..."

"I miss you too." Olive's voice cracked and she hugged me tightly. Her scent flowed from her body.

I hugged her even tighter, I didn't want to let go. But she pulled away from the hug and kissed me on my nose. She could just about reach it without going in her tiptoes. We kissed again, multiple of times. But they weren't even a second. It was over and over again, quickly On the lips.

_"Everyone who is boarding on Gate 44, one way to London, England. This is a 5 minute warning till take off." _

"Right I better go..." I moved away.

"Yeah. Right. Bye. Have fun. Interesting factoid; 99.9% of people miss their other half more if they actually say goodbye, so I shouldn't have said it..." Olive looked down. She was about to cry, but I wasn't going to let her.

"I love you. More than anything." I smile and raise my eyebrows. I kiss her hand lovingly.

"I love you too." Olive replies.

I drag my suitcase back to the gate entrance, I turned around and looked at Olive. She was stood their innocently.

"I'll Skype you yeah?" I winked playfully.

Olive laughed and nodded as I walked down the gate to broad the plane. I looked back and waved and Olive waved back. Tears gathered in my eyes so I rubbed them away reluctantly. The last thing I heard before I got on the plane, was Olive's voice.

"I'll be waiting."

**Sorry if it's a bit OCC but that's my first one shot! Review please! I really want to know what you think. Thank you! **


End file.
